Truly, Madly, Deeply
by dragons-temper
Summary: This is a song fic between Cleon and Kel. ummmmmm....... i am no good at this. please review........complete I dont own the characters, song and so on


AN: Please be patient with me this is my first fic on fan fiction.net 

Discaimer: I don't own the characters, story or the song. 

Truly, Madly, Deeply 

As Cleon watched Kel in the as she was doing her glaive exercises in the practice yard he thought about how much he loved her. *Man I think if she ever asked anything of me, I think that I wouldn't be able to say no,* Cleon thought to himself. 

*I'll be your dream 

I'll be your wish 

I'll be your fantasy 

I'll be your hope 

I'll be your love 

Be everything that you need* 

Cleon looked up to see Kel putting down her glaive and as she turned to come towards him, his heart spred up at least a hundred times faster. *Could she look any more beautiful? I don't think that any one could compare to her* The closer Kel got to him the more he started to sweat. 

*I love you more with every breath 

Truly madly deeply do * 

"Hey! Your back! When did you get to the palace? Come to think of it how long were you watching me? Cleon? Hello???" asked a breathless Kel. *Great* she was thinking to herself, *he just gets back and I am babbling like a complete fool. 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Not for very long. I just got here." As Cleon was saying this he thought to himself * even breathless and all dirty she still takes my breath away. "I just got here before the lunch bell rang." 

*Oh great he has been here for an hour and now he thinks that you have turned into a babbling idiot over the last couple of months.* Instead of asking him if that is what he thought she asked, "So did your mother finally manage to find some lady that is insane enough to marry you?" *Oops! Way to go Kel!* she thought as she mentally slapped herself. *You know he hates that subject and like you would care if he did or not. That's just it* Kel reminded herself for the millionth time, * you would care.* 

*I will be strong 

I will be faithful* 

*How could she ask me that* Cleon wondered. Before he could answer Kel interrupted him. 

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. Just ignore that question. How have you been? You haven't wrote to any one of us in at least three months." Kel stammered out quickly. 

"That's okay," Cleon said as he sighed with relief. *That's the Kel I know* "I have been doing fine. What about you and the rest of the study group?" he asked relieved that they were talking about a neutral subject. 

After talking with Kel, Neal, Roland, Owen, and ect. ect. all day, Cleon was grateful to return to his room to be alone with his thoughts. I think that tomorrow I should take Kel for a walk in the gardens and tell her exactly how I feel. 

*Cos I'm counting on 

A new beginning 

A reason for living 

A deeper meaning* 

The next morning at breakfast Cleon arranged to meet Kel in the rose gardens. About three minuets after Cleon got there Kel arrived. But thanks to staying up half the night worrying about how he was going to handle this Cleon didn't need any time to prepare what he was going to say to her. 

"You wanted me to meet you here?" Kel asked a little confused as to what was exactly going on. 

"You have to promise that what ever I am going to say you will try not to affect the friendship that we have," Cleon stated with a serious look on his face. 

"Of course," replied a more than a little confused Kel. *I wonder what he is going to say* wonder Kel, her eye brows knit together deep in thought. 

"You also have to promise me that you will not interrupt." 

"Again I promise," an even more confused replied. 

"Ok here it goes. When you first got here I called you all sorts of names like 'o pearl of my heart'," Cleon started nervously. " At first they meant nothing at all then I realized that they started to explain how I felt about you. I just took this into my head that it was a crush and nothing more than that. I thought that eventually that that feeling would go away and I could just be friends with you. But that never did happen. It took me until two years ago to realize these feelings would never just go away because I realized that I love you." 

*I want to stand with you on a mountain 

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to lay like this forever 

Until the sky falls down on me* 

For a very long time neither Kel or Cleon said anything. *Oh ain't this just great* Cleon thought to himself. *I should have made her promise not to think an idiot of me. Even though that is what I am.* 

All the while Cleon was thinking this Kel was doing some thinking of her own. *Did he just say what I think he said?* Kel was wondering with an unreadable expression on her face. *No,* she finally came to the conclusion. *No, he couldn't have said that! At least I don't think he did.* When Kel could finally find he voice she asked, "Ummmmmm did you just say what I think you said?" 

"I am so sorry Kel! I shouldn't have told you. I feel like such a fool. Will you ever forgive me?" 

As soon as he said this Kel started to laugh uncontrollably. *Oh great now she thinks that I am more than a fool,* Cleon thought very disappointedly. *Oh well. At least her eyes sparkle when she laughs. Oh NO!* Cleon thought horrified. *She's crying.* 

*And when the stars are shining brightly 

In the velvet sky 

I'll make a wish send it to heaven 

Then make you want to cry 

The tears of joy for all the pleasure 

And the certainty* 

"Oh great. Now look what I have done. Please forgive me Kel!" Cleon begged. "I am so so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to make you cry." 

" Of course you didn't silly! I was so hoping you would say something like that!" Kel assured him. 

" What did you say? What do you mean?" asked a very stunned and confused Cleon. 

"I have the same feelings for you. I feel so safe around you. I find myself always wanting to be by you. Your the only person I can think of that can calm me down when I loose my temper and your the only one I want when I need comforting," Kel reassured Cleon again. 

*That we're surrounded by the comfort 

And protection of 

The highest of power 

In lonely hours 

The tears devour you * 

"Really?" asked an excited Cleon. 

"Yes." 

"Well, then i have another question." When Kel didn't say that she didn't want to hear any more he continued. "I know that this is rather forward of me but would you consider to allow me to court you? It can be in secret if you want." 

*I want to stand with you on a mountain 

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to lay like this forever 

Until the sky falls down on me 

Oh can't you see it baby 

You don't have to close your eyes 

Cos it's standing right before you 

All that you need will surely come * 

"I would be honored. You don't have to keep this courtship a secret if you don't want to." 

*I'll be your dream 

I'll be your wish 

I'll be your fantasy 

I'll be your hope 

I'll be your love 

Be everything that you need 

I'll love you more with every breath 

Truly madly deeply do * 

Two years later: 

As an anxious Cleon was waiting for his bride to emerge from behind the chapels closed doors their friends were telling him how lucky he was to have Kel. 

All of a sudden the doors open and a stunning Kel emerged on her father's arm. Her father was glowing with pride as he smiled at his youngest daughter. Kel had on an ivory silk gown with diamonds and lace sewn in rose patterns and had a six foot train. Kel had her waist length hair in a elegant french with diamonds and red roses braided in. 

"I'll say this again buddy," Nealen of Queenscove smirked. "You are a very lucky man." 

* Even after all this time,* thought Cleon. *She still takes my breath away.* 

*I want to stand with you on a mountain 

I want to bathe with you in the sea 

I want to lay like this forever 

Until the sky falls down on me * 

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please. 


End file.
